HOPE
by Lady-of-the-ice
Summary: Luego de la batalla de las doce casas....miles de seres perdidos por las duras batallas, cuales son los pensamientos del caballero de escorpion al saber que el amor de su vida ha muerto? (CAMUSMILO)


HOPE

Puedes oírme?.....Puedes Camus, puedes oír mi voz que te llama desde aquí....puedes oírme desde aquella tumba que nos separa a ambos......no.....creo que no puedes oírme...mi voz, no puede pasar por las barreras que limitan este mundo con el otro....no pueden.....no pueden, y al saber que tus oidos no escuchan mi voz que te llama....no....que grita por tu nombre, al saber que nunca mas.....nunca mas volvere a verte....siento como mi corazon se rompe en pedazos....sabes que has hecho Acuario?! Si tanto me amas.....si tanto me amas....porque....porque me dejaste.....durante todo este tiempo he intentado por todos los medios tratar de sacarte de mi cabeza....para que así, las noches no vuelvan a atormentarme con sueños placenteros donde tu apareces...en donde ambos corremos hacia tu templo, entre risas, sonrisas.....y la hermosa mirada de aquellos ojos que ahora solo son un vago recuerdo en mi mente...aquel dia...en que te sepultaron....te viste tan irreconocible....tus labios se vieron resecos y fríos, y ni aún así, la elegancia de ese ataúd en el cual tu descansabas plácidamente, pudieron ocultar la frialdad que tus labios presentaron.....en verdad, ese fuiste tú Camus...? El hombre al que mi corazón se entregó por completo....la persona que obtuvo todo de mí.....mis besos, mis caricias......todo....

Camus....oh Camus!! Porque?! Porque te fuiste.....porque apagaste la única luz resplandeciente de mi corazón....aquella luz, que cada mañana me mostraba tu hermoso rostro de alabastro durmiendo a mi lado...tu cuerpo junto al mío....tus labios recorriéndome....tal vez, para ti eran simples besos, pero para mí.....para mí eran las huellas que apuntaban al camino de mi corazón....mi corazón....el que ahora se encuentra un pedazos, cual frágil cristal que acaba de ser roto por un fuerte impacto....porque Camus? Porque decidiste dar fin a tu vida...a mi vida......acaso....no era suficiente lo que te daba? Te daba todo...TODO! MALDITA SEA!!!......y tú....tú lo botaste a la basura....destrozaste mi corazón con tu pérdida....tiraste los restos de mi frágil corazón al vacío, de donde nunca jamás saldrán....porque mi corazón, no tiene otro dueño que no seas tú....tú, que te apoderaste de mi ser...tú, que con el brillo de tus hermosos zafiros le dabas esperanzas de un hermoso futuro a mi corazón ahora herido.....tú....la persona que yo más amo....

Como quisiera que escuches mis palabras.....estas palabras que van dirigidas hacia ti.....peor que lamentablemente el único que las escucha es el consolador viento, que ahora mueve mis cabellos en un intento de consolarme....pero que solo empeora la situación...las caricias que el viento me da, me recuerdan a las dulces caricias que tu le brindabas a mi cuerpo....aquellas que aún siguen ardiendo en mi piel....aquellas caricias, las cuales estan forjadas con fuego en mi cuerpo, y que de ahí nunca saldrán....al menos estamos a mano....cada quién se llevó una parte de nosotros a nuestro final....porque a pesar de que mi cuerpo se encuentra en condiciones perfectas....mi alma ha sido lo que ha luchado durante todo este tiempo....mi alma, mi alma ha sufrido las heridas de la batalla....y esta herida que tu has dejado en mi corazón, no se sanará ni aún con la ayuda de Athena....yo me llevé tu amor.....mientras que tú....

Te llevaste mi alma....

Athena....sabías Camus.....sabías que Athena resultó ser Saori Kido? Sabías que toda esta batalla, a la que todos consideramos insulsa, fue realmente importante? Sabías Camus.....que después de tu muerte, muchos misterios se dieron a conocer....Hyoga, el caballero del Cisne....él mismo el que te mató....sabías Camus, que el al igual que yo, no ha podido comer, ni dormir ni hacer nada más que repetir tu nombre, seguido de un lastimoso "lo siento..." .....al principio, sentí un odio terrible hacia él....ganas de matarlo.....ganas de asesinarlo.....pero Camus...no puedo.....no.... puedo....no puedo cuando el dolor que mi alma sufre es el mismo que Hyoga padece en estos momentos....nunca lo podría matar...ya que dentro de él habita un incesante dolor....producto de la culpa....pero él no tiene la culpa, ni tú....la culpa la tiene el destino, aquel destino maldito que tejió el triste y trágico final para esta historia de amor...

Recuerdas Camus? Recuerdas cuando eramos niños, las veces en que yo te molestaba, y te perseguia.....aquellas veces que te perseguia, engañaba a mi propio corazon, diciendole que solo buscaba diversion contigo.....cuando las verdadaeras intenciones de mi alma era la de ver tus hermosos ojos cristalinos.....la de escuchar tu melodiosa y suave voz....y la de ver, esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre tuviste....y que fui el unico al cual le diste la dicha de presenciar....recuerdas, aquella vez cuando fuimos todos de campamento? Jaja, como olvidarlo....no querías dormir conmigo en la misma carpa, pues temías que algo yo te hiciera....más cuando, yo de niño deseaba eso con todas mis ansias, pero nunca lo hice, por temor a perderte....te amaba.....te deseaba.....pero no iba a cometer ninguna tontería....porque si lo hubiera hecho, nunca hubiera conseguido tu amistad....ni tu corazón...

Y es casi irónico, al saber que el que en su infancia temía porque yo fuera a hacerle algo, aquel hermoso ángel que sentía esa aversión por el amor entre compañeros de armas....aquel, que si mencionaba la palabra "lascivia", huía de mí.....es irónico, al saber como ese perfecto ejemplo de cura, hubiera caído en mis aquel niño de costumbres antiguas, había dejado de lado su moral, sus propias reglas y seguía el camino que su corazón le indicaba, el cual guiaba directamente a mí....a mí, que con los brazos abiertos lo esperaba.....a mí, que rogaba día a día por oír el sonido de su voz... el brillo de sus ojos....su sola presencia reflejada en mis ojos, que hacía que mi corazón palpitara de manera más rápida de lo normal....

Y es casi divertido, al saber que aquel ángel eras tú....sí, tú Camus de Acuario, tu eras ese ángel....tu eras el niño que dejó de lado las reglas impuestas por la sociedad, para amarme y reinarme como siempre lo hiciste desde un principio en mi corazón....cada beso que tu dejaste sobre mi piel ahora solo son marcas forjadas en el fuego eterno de mi corazón, que al volver a sentir su ardor en mi piel, me recuerdan que solo son simples recuerdos....vagas ilusiones las cuales no se cumplirían jamás....siento una calidez extraña en mis mejillas, y mi mente, al sentir esa calidez que corre por mi rostro, inmediatamente piensa en ti....para que después mi alma vuelva a sufrir esas continuas punzadas de dolor que agujerean mi corazón, al saber que esas cálidas sensaciones son productos de mis lágrimas, que ruedan por mi rostro....esas sensaciones solo hacen que más lágrimas florezcan de mis pupilas turquesas....y mientras mis lágrimas fluyen, lo poco que queda de mi corazón se arruga cual papel frágil....destrozado....al igual que el trozo de papel en el cual estoy escribiendo ahora, completamente manchado por las tibias lagrimas que corren por mis mejillas....

No se ni para que escribo esto....si tu, nunca lo leeras....si tu, nunca escucharas los pensamientos que representan todo el dolor de mi alma....en mi mente, la única palabra que pasa es tu nombre....Camus de Acuario....y mientras más pasa por mi mente, cual sombra vaga de perdidas ilusiones, siento que un odio incontenible crece hacia ti, haciendo que la sangre de mis venas hierva de rabia....y entonces te odio!! Comienzo a maldecir tu perdida a maldecir al destino, el cual me hizo enamorarme irremediablemente de ti.....y fue él mismo destino, el que te separó de mi lado....y fue el destino, el que hizo que tu me amaras de igual forma en que yo lo hice....y lo hago....porque, te diré amor mío....que aunque no estés aquí a mi lado, aunque no me escuches....aunque no escuches mi voz que te llama, aquella que se escucha quebrada y agobiada por el dolor de mi corazón, aquella que grita al vacío en el que tu te encuentras.....aunque....no puedas saber como me siento ahora, destrozado....sin nada.....porque sin ti, no soy nada....sin ti, nada me queda ya....porque fui yo, quien caí a tus brazos sin remedio....porque fui yo, el único que descubrió aquella pasión guardada en aquella fría coraza de hielo, la cual resulto ser más cálida de lo que pensaba.....

Cuantas veces la gente cayó en mis brazos?......muchas....muchas veces....y yo...despreciaba a todas, tirandolas al viento, cual hojas secas, las cuales al perder su belleza, se tornan inútiles....pero tú....tú fuiste una hoja, que por más inviernos fríos, por más veranos abrasadores que atacaban mi corazón, en aquellos momentos de extasis contenido...de placer desbordante, el cual experimentaba con mis otros amantes....nunca...nunca te desprendiste del arbol de mi corazon, y fue tu presencia, tu aura.....tu belleza, la que hizo que mi corazón llorara....que pasara noches en vela, gritando por tu nombre en silencio....gritando por ti, y ese grito que solo era capaz de escucharse en los rincones de mi alma.....ese grito, el cual tuviste la fortuna de escuchar, ese grito de dolor, el cual pronto se transformó en alegría....alegría al saber que al igual que yo, mojabas tu almohada repitiendo mi nombre....que al igual que yo, me eras indispensable para vivir.....para que mi corazón siga latiendo......para que mis ojos no vuelvan a humedecerse con aquellas tibias lágrimas que ahora siento que corren nuevamente por mis mejillas....dandome esa sensación de calidez.....la cual, irónicamente, me recuerda a ti....y es esta misma calidez que mis lagrimas dan a mi rostro, la que tus manos me daban en aquellas suaves caricias, cada vez, que según tú decías "estar embriagado por aquel dulce contacto de mis mejillas de algodón...." Y yo, pasmado de tanta ternura que tu me profesabas, no hacía otra cosa más que callarme, y poder sentir el cielo en mis labios otra vez.....tu boca explorando la mía, tu lengua jugando con la mía, tus manos acariciando mi rostro....tu cuerpo perdido en mis caricias y mis besos....tu rostro perdido entre mis cabellos.....siempre me dijiste que mis cabellos olían a jazmín....más yo no le encuentro olor alguno....tal vez, solo era el amor que tu sentías por mí, el que te hacía esas jugarretas a tu olfato...

Y ahora pienso....en verdad...en verdad me amaste?? En verdad me amaste tanto para dejarme aquí en esperanzas caídas, aquí con el alma destrozada??......sí....a pesar....a pesar de lo que tú alguna vez me hiciste, a pesar de que tú me dejaste solo aquí....solo, solo yo y mi sufrimiento que no parece tener fin,...a pesar de eso, puedo decir que sí, sí me amaste....porque tú, te entregaste por completo a mí...dejabas que mis manos y mis labios exploraran cada parte de tu cuerpo....dejaste que mis ojos pudieran apreciar la belleza suprema de tu celestial sonrisa....dejaste que mi alma sea libre de bucear en tus azules ojos....aquellos que ahora no podre ver mas....

De seguro, ahora estarías avergonzado...de la patética conducta que estoy tomando...meses han pasado desde que tú de fuiste de mi vida....cuando te fuiste del cálido encierre que mi alma te mantenía....aunque no podía llamarle encierre....ya que eras libre de dedicir, estar conmigo o no....y tú....decidiste que yo sería tu compañero de toda la vida....hasta la muerte....ja, siempre creía que la frase "hasta la muerte..." era simplemente retórica, de que solo se usaba en ocasiones comprometedoras....pero que equivocado estuve....debo admitir, que en ningún momento, creí en la muerte....no....después de haber obtenido tu amor...tu alma....tu ser completo...ya nada más me importaba....ni el dolor...porque, como sentir dolor a tu lado? Imposible. Ni la muerte.....porque sabia que nunca te separarías de mí....

Pero fue entonces, fue cuando aquel fatídico día llegó....aquel día en que tú moriste, y yo lo hice contigo....tu cuerpo murió, mientras mi alma cayó a los confines oscuros del pozo del dolor...ya no tengo nada....ya nada me queda.....no sé ni siquiera para que sigo aquí escribiendo esta tontería....acaso...lo leerás...? Acaso....me escucharás...?

No.

No lo harás...

Quiero acabar con todo esto, acabar con este suplicio que tu muerte me ha sometido...acabar con esto, de algo que pudo haber sido tan hermoso....quiero escapar de este lugar, escapar, salir de aquí e irme contigo....no me importa en que lugar estés....no me importa que tan lejos tenga que ir para alcanzarte....no me importa cuantos retos tenga que sufrir.....deseo estar contigo....y eso haré....eso pienso hacer....me levanto de la cama, en la cual me mantenía echado, para dirigirme a mi mesilla de noche....cuando mis temblorosas manos, logran abrir el pequeño compartimento, mis ojos vislumbran algo en la oscuridad de mi habitación....algo que solo trae mas lagrimas a mis ojos....un dije....el dije que yo mismo te regalé....aquel dije que pude recoger de tu cuerpo, antes de que fueras sepultado como los demás....lo observo fijamente, dejando que mis lagrimas se combinen con el brillo del oro de esta..... Mientras mi mirada se fija en la punta que tiene....al posar mi dedo sobre esta, falta solo un leve toque, para que mi dedo se retire inconcientemente, al sentir la punzada del dolor, y la sangre correr por la herida causada por aquella filosa punta...

Es suficiente....quieres saber que voy a hacer? Voy a acabar con mi vida....sí....así como lo oyes....porque de vida, ya no le encuentro sentido....no quiero vivir en algo, que no tiene sentido alguno para mí, no quiero vivir en algo que no me traerá nada más que dolor, agobia.....y sufrimiento....quiero que esto termine de una vez, y que sepan....que el mundo sepa, en este papel escrito con mi puño y lagrimas....de que hubo un hombre lo suficientemente cobarde....lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar a la muerte....solo para encontrarte, y perderme por ultima vez en tu cuepo.....en tus cabellos....en tus dulces palabras que en mi oido susurrabas....esta sera mi ultima noche, la ultima noche en la cual mis ojos puedan ver este hermoso lugar...quiero irme de aquí....irme de este lugar...y encontrarte.....

Pero no puedo....no puedo acortar la poca distancia que queda entre mi cuello y aquella punta, que pondría fin a mi vida....no puedo hacerlo....no puedo....al sentir como una dulce voz que conosco perfectamente susurra en mi oído....no....no puede ser....tu estas....tu estas puede ser que....?

Pero mi mente no es capaz de pensar nada, cuando mis oidos vuelven a deleitarse con aquella voz, que hace tiempo ya que no escuchaba...provocando ligeros escalofrios en mi cuerpo....si esto es un sueño....no quiero despertar de el.....si es que en este sueño puedo escuchar tu dulce voz, jamas, jamas despertare de el....mientras en mi mente, aquellas palabras corren una y otra vez....despertando todos los sentimientos que alguna vez quedaron olvidades en los rincones mas reconditos de mi ser.....y que ahora, vuelven a salir, de su empolvado encierre....para escuchar tus palabras....

"No lo hagas, no hagas esto por mi, ya que en algun tiempo...nos volveremos a encontrar"

No lo hagas....que no lo haga?......ya veo...asi que tu tambien te has dado cuenta de mis ....siento como mi corazon se ilumina de repente....volteo para buscarte, y me decepciono al saber que detrás mio solo esta la oscuridad de mi templo....pero aun asi, me siento feliz....al menos....mi sufrimiento se va aligerando...al saber de que aun en el mas alla, me amas, y te preocupas por mí.....y....que yo, al igual que tu, te amo....y te extraño....

Mis ojos se fijan en tu templo, que logro divisar atraves de mis ventanales, que brillan con la luz de la luna reflejadas en ellas....tu templo....se ve tan frio....tan vacio....pero al aquel dulce susurro...es como si le hubieras dado una nueva esperanza a mi corazón....ahora, mi corazón seguro está de que aquella fue tu voz.....tu susurro hizo nacer en mí algo indescriptible....que me llena de alegria....y al sentirme lleno de esa alegria, puedo saber cual es esa sensación que tus palabras provocaron en mi...

Esperanza

Esperanza de volver a verte, de volver a encontrarte....de volver a deleitarme con tu presencia, de volver a besar tus finos labios....de volver a llenarte de besos y caricias....de volver a perderme en tu esencia....de volver....a explorar el mundo a tu lado....de volver....a sentir felicidad...la cual solo podre conseguir a tu lado....

"Si, amado mio..." – son las palabras que mis labios logran articular, luego de extensos ratos de estar inmoviles.....una leve sonrisa se forma en mis facciones....la razon?....la razon es que.... - "te volvere a ver...." – algun dia....volvere a verte...pues tu mismo me lo has asegurado....pues tu mismo acabas de clavar mi existencia en la tierra con tu frase que ha llenado mi corazon de dicha.... – "y ese dia....lo estare esperando con ansias...." – lo estare esperando...si es que para eso, tengo que soportar dolores insufribles....si es que para eso, debo vivir condenado a esta existencia...si es que para eso, debo resignarme a vivir sin ti....sin tu presencia...sin tu belleza...pero sabiendo...que volveras...

Recojo el papel en el que he estado escribiendo....miles de frases escritas ahí....ahora veo que ese papel significa mucho para mi, pues en el, he dejado todo mi sufrimiento....mis labios comienzan a susurrar las frases escritas por mi propia si quisieran recitarlas al si quisieran demostrarle a la vida, cuanto te amo....

_Estoy tan cansado de estar aqu_

_Condenado a una existencia en la cual tu no estaras_

_Porque vida no es vida si tu no estas...._

_Porque alma no es alma si tu no la llenas...._

_Porque dicha no es dicha si no puedo verte...._

_Porque placer no es placer si no puedo besarte....._

_Porque una existencia sin ti es simplemente imposible de sobrellevar...._

No conte cuantos segundos pasaron, hasta que mis manos, lograron llegar hasta mi pluma, la cual descansa en mi almohada mojada, la cual habia recibido todas mis lagrimas....y comienzo a escribir...para terminar esto...

_Pero aun asi, a pesarde que no estas...._

_No me rendier...._

_No lo hare, no lo hare ..._

_No lo hare, ya que te amo...._

_Y porque seguro estoy_

_Que cuadno los circulos del tiempo vulevan a unirse_

_Ambos volveremeos a vernos..._

_Amvbos volveremos a experimentar la dicha...._

_Ambos volveremos perdernos en la esencia del otro..._

_Amvbos volveremos a recorrer este mundo, que compadecido por nuestro amor nos recibira con los brazos abiertos...._

_Y porque se que amas, y que no deseas que me hagan daño..._

_Seguiré aqu_

_Resignandome a vivir sin ti..._

_Pero con la firme esperazna de que te volvere a ver...._

_Y en esta carta, escribo todo el pesar que mi alma embarga..._

_Causado por no poder aguantar el volver a verte...._

_Pero sere paciente..._

_Y no me improta esperar años, eternidades, siglos...._

_Para volver a verte...._

_Y asi, te digo mis ultimas palabras...las cuales tu me repetiste todas las noches en las cuales ambos descansabamos, abrazados al cuerpo del otro, seguros de que aun después de la muerte, nada nos separaria...y aun no nos separa..._

Estas palabras salen de mi corazon.....siento como una sonrisa se forma nuevamente en mi rostro, combinado por las lagrimas que siguen rodando por mis mejillas...es cierto Camus? En verdad, regresaras a mí.....? En verdad....saldras del sueño eterno al cual caíste para volver a cautivarme....a hechizarme con tu simple presencia...?....para volver a amarme?

_Te amo_

_Y te esperare...._

_Por siempre...._

Sí....

......yo lo creo así.


End file.
